Leave The Real World Behind
by jaenivertopleaf
Summary: She wasn’t sure anymore what was real and what wasn’t but she sure liked the other reality better. One-shot/Suspian/Movieverse. Slightly inspired by 'A place for us' by Leigh Nash & Tyler James but definitely not a song-fic


****

This story is in

**no**** way related to my other Narnia Fanfic and of course I own none of the Characters or places, except for some of the teachers and other school characters. The rest belongs to C.S. Lewis.**

**

* * *

**

Leave the Real World Behind

Susan walked back to her dorm room as another day of being yelled at by her teachers had ended. Finally she could do what she wanted again, the weekend was here. She wasn't sure anymore what was real and what wasn't but she sure liked the other reality better.

It had started a couple of days ago, the first night that she went to sleep in her dorm room. She was happy that she had the room to herself. It would have been an utter nightmare to have to share a room with some annoying girl after spending the summer in Narnia, with Caspian. The day had been very long, extremely long even, since she had had to relive several hours of the day that had already passed in Narnia. When her head finally landed on the pillow her eyes closed quickly and sleep took her.

It took her straight back to Narnia. She dreamed (she thought) about being back there, walking through the Telmarine Castle. It was day time and soon she found herself walking towards the private royal quarters. She opened the door to what she remembered to be the library and took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs, taking in the calmness that rested over the room. Silently the door reopened and someone joined her in the room. This someone didn't see her sitting there and she remained quiet, not willing to scare this person. Calmly Susan observed how this person walked passed the bookcases filled with splendid literature until their hand rested on a certain volume that they must have been looking for. Susan smiled, recognising the book by its cover. It told about the Kings and Queens of Old. The person with the book now turned towards Susan, intending to sit in the chair. She had recognised this person the moment she saw him, his ruffled dark hair and his long but muscular body. His eyes were focused on the book, cherishing it carefully. The moment her feet must have come into view of his downcast eyes, his face shot up, looking her straight in the eyes.

For a moment Susan thought his eyes might bulge out of their sockets, but they didn't. He shook his head; Susan imagined he wanted to check if his eyes were lying to him.

"How?" he asked her amazed.

"I think I'm dreaming," she answered softly.

"Is it a good dream?"

"I hope so, I hope it lasts."

"Me too," he replied, placing the book on a table, now completely forgotten. "I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"I don't think you are seeing me, remember this is a dream, not reality," Susan explained.

"This is not a dream for me," he explained. "I woke up only hours ago."

"Then you must be a part of my dream, you can't be real."

"It feels real to me," he said, gently taking hold of her hand. His touch felt so real, just like she remembered, soft and caring. He pulled her out of the chair and hugged her to him.

"This can't be real," she whimpered softly as a tear escaped her.

"And yet it is," he answered, still holding her close.

"But how?"

"I don't know; remember nothing ever happens the same way twice."

"But Aslan said I would never return," Susan said.

"Maybe he was wrong," he offered.

"That hardly ever happens."

"Than maybe this is a mistake," he suggested.

"What?" she asked, pulling away from their hug to look him in the eyes.

"Maybe this world has made a mistake that allowed you to come back anyway," he explained his thought.

"Is it wrong for me to hope that the mistake is irreversible?" Susan asked softly.

"Only if it is wrong for me to hope the same," he answered. "Come, let's go outside."

Holding each others' hands they walked out of the library and made their way to the gardens.

"How long has it been? How much time has passed here since we left?" Susan asked.

"A few days," he answered tentatively.

The entire day they spend together, walking through the gardens, speaking softly of their memories and taking in the warmth of the sun, which Susan admitted she had already started to miss even though she had only been back in England for a few hours.

As the evening drew in Susan became slightly restless, so far she didn't dare believe what was happening was real.

Caspian left her at the door to her chambers, the very chambers she had resided in when she was here last with her siblings. She noticed how nothing in the rooms had changed since she had left, her dresses were all still there as where her bow and horn.

Though to her it had only been a day since she was last in these rooms, she walk around them taking in every inch as if she hadn't been there in years. Slowly she removed her dress and put on a nightdress; she got into the big, soft bed and pulled the covers over her body. She didn't close her eyes, she didn't dare to. She clutched the covers to her body and stared at the dark ceiling. Afraid of falling asleep Susan slipped out of bed again and drew on a warm robe. Silently she walked through the sleeping castle; at last finding herself in front of Caspian's chambers. She wasn't sure what to do before she decided that if this was a dream she should do what she wanted.

She brought her hand up and pulled it into a fist, still hesitantly she knocked on the door. She waited quietly for a minute but no answer came. She drew her arm upwards again and knocked again, louder this time. After another minute a confused and slightly sleepy Caspian opened the door.

"Susan?" he questioned softly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm afraid." A tear escaped from her eye before she threw herself forward and clung to Caspian. He drew his arms around her and pulled her out of the hallway. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as he drew her into his room.

"I don't want to go back there," she whispered softly against his skin.

"I don't want you to leave either," he answered gently, stroking her hair in an effort to calm her down.

"I'm afraid that if I'm alone I will find myself back in England," she said as they sat down on his bed.

"Then I won't leave you alone," he said comforting. "You can sleep here, I won't let you go back there."

"Thank you."

Shortly after Susan fell asleep in Caspian's embrace.

She woke up crying that morning as her body noticed, before her eyes did, that she was indeed back in her dorm room, back at school, back in England. It took her too long to rise from bed, causing her to be late for almost everything that day. Every moment her thoughts weren't focussed in class, of which there were many, Susan remembered her dream and how badly she wanted it to be real. As classes finally ended for the day Susan returned to her dorm room, ignoring the other girls in her hall and her homework she laid her back on her pillow, waiting for sleep to take her away again. It didn't come, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fall asleep. Slowly she got out of bed again, annoyed with herself but for now accepting that it was not up to her to decide when sleep would overcome her. She quickly took care of her assignments and when dinner time arrived she was the first to arrive in the dining hall. She tried to picture the dining hall in the Telmarine castle instead of the dull hall she was sitting in now, it didn't compare in any way. She took her time eating her meal, hoping that once she returned to her room again she might be able to fall asleep.

Once again she placed her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. She tried to wait calmly before opening her eyes, but she was too soon for she was still in her dorm room, still in England. Oh how she hoped to fall asleep and again dream of her beloved Narnia. Again closing her eyes, she imagined the beautiful castle, the gardens and Caspian. Slowly her mind followed the course of last night's dream until she found herself in Caspian's chambers. She opened her eyes again, positive that she was still awake and would again find the dull surroundings of her dorm room in front of her eyes. But as her eyes adjusted to the light in the room she instantly recognised it as the room where she had fallen asleep in Caspian's arms. She shot up, sitting up straight in the massive bed, looking around the room for him. But he wasn't there. It appeared to be almost midday and she quickly got out of the bed, pulled the robe that she had brought with her the last time over her nightdress and walked out of the room. She wanted to look for Caspian but her mind reasoned with her heart that she should dress properly first.

As soon as she was dressed and had fixed her hair, she made her way to the library hoping to find him there again as she had done before. But the library was empty and so was the throne room. Several maids and guards told her that their majesty was in the gardens, as he had been there for the last few days.

The gardens that surrounded the Telmarine Castle were big but Susan was determined to find him and inform him of her return. After walking through the gardens for over half an hour she spotted some legs dangling from a tree. There, on a branch, sat Caspian reading the book he had taken from the library the last time she was there. Quietly she walked towards the tree and sat down at its base, resting her back against it.

"I agree with your choice of tree," she said as if speaking against no one in particular. No response came and she had to look up to see Caspian staring at her from above. She smiled at his incomprehensible gaze.

"Susan," he barely gasped. "Where were you?"

"When I fell asleep here, I woke up in England again," she replied sadly.

Caspian jumped from the branch swiftly and sat in front of her, he still didn't seem to believe his eyes.

"How long was I gone?" Susan asked softly, averting her eyes.

"Three days," he said as he guided her to face him again with a gentle touch.

"Three days?" she now asked unbelievingly. "I tried to fall asleep again earlier but I couldn't. Only one day passed while I was there."

"It's alright now," Caspian said, his hand still rested on her cheek. "I was worried," he said softly. "When I woke up and you were gone, I thought you might have woken up early and returned to your chambers but you weren't there. No one had seen you since the night before and I was afraid that you might have returned to your world again, never to come back this time. But here you are."

They smiled at each other, realising that he was right. Once again, she had returned to Narnia and for whatever time they had they could spend it together.

Far too quickly for Susan the day turned into evening. She and Caspian walked around the gardens and met with their friends. Reepicheep happily declared to defend Susan from her own sleep, however impossible that task would be, while Glenstorm promised to gaze at the stars to see what was to become of Susan's short stays in Narnia. As evening became night, Susan again became restless, she promised herself not to fall asleep, though she knew that asking that of herself was about as impossible as Reepicheep defending her from sleep itself. After she dressed for bed, she again made her way to Caspian's chambers, not even trying to stay by herself this time. He welcomed her there, hoping to spend every possible moment with her. They spoke for hours, never seeming to run out of conversation. But as the moon stood high in the night's sky Susan's lids became heavy and though she tried to fight it as best she could, she had to surrender to sleep in the end.

She opened her eyes quickly, hoping that she hadn't closed them for to long.

But she had, "NO!" she screamed and buried her head in her pillow. She cried again until someone knocked on her door.

"Go away," Susan said softly, but her words were ignored.

"Are you alright Susan?" one of the girls from down the hall asked.

"I'm fine," Susan lied. "It's just a nightmare." She was revering to the here and now not her dream but the other girl didn't know that.

"Are you sure?" the girl asked. "Can I get you something, a glass of water maybe?"

"I'm really fine," Susan said forcing a smile on her face. "Thanks though."

"Sure, no problem," the girl said before leaving Susan alone again.

As silence again claimed her room Susan tried to make piece with the fact that if she wanted to go back to Narnia, she would have to live through a day in England. Reluctantly she dressed in her uniform and went through the motions of her school life. It was difficult to pay attention in class as her mind easily wandered to more pleasant thoughts concerning Narnia and Caspian. She looked forward to the moment she would see him again, at times more than to being back in Narnia. She knew she had feelings for him and with his reaction to her kiss she was quite sure he held some for her as well. She remembered the times she had now spend in Narnia, those two days spend with Caspian, and, though unwillingly, falling asleep in his arms.

Suddenly a ruler slapped on her desk and Susan opened her eyes to her teacher who was glaring at her.

"Care to answer the question ms Pevensie?" the teacher asked.

Susan director her eyes to her desk and her notebook, it was empty. "I'm sorry, mrs. Walsh, I got distracted."

"Yes I could see that, don't let it happen again ms Pevensie. You have been a good student in your previous years at this school, don't ruin it now." Mrs. Walsh was a kind teacher and Susan realised that if she had gotten this distracted in any other class she wouldn't have gotten away with a warning.

For the rest of the day Susan made herself focus on her classes, taking constant notes to distract her mind from travelling back to Caspian and Narnia.

When England was again covered by the night's sky, Susan was smiling brighter than she had all day. Happily she lay down in bed, placed her head on her pillow and pulled the warm covers over her body. She remembered how she had gotten back to Narnia the last, by thinking of her time there. And so that is what she did again, after all Aslan had been proven wrong already as things did now seem to happen the same way twice and possible even more often. She guided her thoughts through her last day in Narnia, ending again in Caspian's bed chamber. There she slowly opened her eyes and relished that the room continued to exist around her. This time the curtains around the bed were drawn and she couldn't tell whether it was day or night. She sat up slowly and curiously she pulled one of the curtains aside.

A gasp came from the room and then Caspian's face filled her vision, "You came back."

"Of course, how could I stay away?" Susan replied happily.

Her lips found his and he gladly returned her spontaneous kiss. It lasted longer this time, then it had in the courtyard as neither one felt compelled to stop. As they finally released each other's lips they still didn't let go of each other.

"I hope you haven't been waiting in this room for three days," Susan smiled. "You have a country to govern after all."

"I have been waiting for three days again, but no not only in this room. I've been here for only an hour perhaps," Caspian answered. "I shall leave you to change, though promise that you won't fall asleep without me."

She smiled before she truly listened, "wait, why should you leave?" He had expected her question and drew back the rest of the curtains around the bed.

"You moved my wardrobe here?" she asked as her eyes shone with joy.

"No need for you to walk through the castle in a robe only to change your clothes," Caspian smiled, seeing that she was happy with his decision.

"Don't fall asleep," he warned before leaving the room. Susan smiled, falling back on the bed, relishing the idea that again she got to spend a day in Narnia.

Though the day went by too fast again. She had joined Caspian in the throne room as he took audiences from his people, most of them came with a problem concerning the now mixed people of Narnia, as they now consisted of True Narnians and the Telmarines who stayed. However, some appeared to forget their problem the moment they saw Susan by Caspian's side and asked whether she was staying this time. The first time a Narnian had come with this question Caspian had looked at Susan for an answer and she gave the only true one she could.

"I am in Narnia, while I am here and I am in my own world when I am there. I am afraid it is not for me to choose where to reside. I only am where I am."

With this mysterious and confusing message from their queen the Narnians would leave the room, not much wiser and most certainly without an answer to the problem they came for in the first place.

As evening fell around the Telmarine castle once again, Caspian and Susan strolled through the gardens, watching the stars and the glistening moon. Caspian noticed Susan's reluctance to return to the castle, as she, perhaps unconsciously, continued to walk further and further from the castle.

"Afraid of sleep again?" Caspian asked softly.

Susan directed her eyes to the ground and her features turned sad. "I don't want to go back there, I don't want to leave you," she sighed.

"You will come back again," Caspian promised.

"How can you be so sure? What if these last few times were flukes? What if I can't find my way back?"

"I don't believe in flukes or coincidences," Caspian answered. "And I know you will find your way back here because you are a part of me and I won't let you stay away from me. I need you too much for you to not return."

As he finished speaking Susan again placed her lips on his. They didn't kiss gently, as her title would prescribe; instead their kiss was passionate and long. Breathing deeply they separated, both slightly shocked at the passion they awoke in each other.

Susan was the first to catch her breath and come over the shock. She waited for Caspian's breath to slow and when it did she again placed her lips against his. This time she was in control of what she did and she gently traced her tongue over Caspian's lips. He opened his mouth to her and her tongue quickly found his.

Still unwilling to go to sleep, Caspian convinced Susan that no matter they would find each other again and if she wouldn't come back to him, he would come to find her in her world. As they went to bed that night, Caspian held Susan as close as he could as he, too, was unwilling to let her return to her world.

Susan opened her eyes calmly that morning, as she could still feel the lingering touch of Caspian's hold on her body. Again she pushed herself through the motions of her daily school activities. But with every class it became harder to concentrate. The teachers' words appeared to become a string of sounds humming in the background, while Susan's mind wandered back to Narnia. She remembered her time there so clearly, she could see every star in the Narnian sky, she could feel the intense passion she had felt when she had kissed Caspian. Suddenly she opened her eyes and noticed that she was no longer in her French class, instead she lay in Caspian's bed. Knowing that she had fallen asleep during class made Susan both anxious and happy, for she could see Caspian sooner than expected. As quick as she could she dressed herself and made her way through the castle. She had no idea what time or day it was and she asked who ever she passed where their King was. Happily she understood that he was in the throne room, taking audiences. She ran there, knowing that at some point probably far too soon for her, someone would wake her from her daydream. As she reached a side door to the throne room she stopped to catch her breath. She placed her hand on the door, to push it open when something snapped her back to England. She saw the thick book that was placed on her desk and her teacher standing behind it, looking at her angrily. Susan apologised without meaning it and took her punishment in silence. She had been so close to seeing Caspian again, if only she hadn't stopped to catch her breath.

Though she tried again to fall asleep in her next class, no longer caring what her punishment would be for the reward would be far greater, she couldn't. Of course her teacher still noticed how absentminded she was and gave her an extra homework assignment anyway.

Dutifully Susan finished working on both her punishment and her extra homework before she went to bed. It didn't take her long when she had, once again, placed her head on her pillow to remember herself running through the castle earlier that day and standing outside the throne room. As she learned how to travel from one world to another it became easier to do so. Susan opened her eyes swiftly, her hand was still resting on the door waiting to push it open, though now Susan no longer expected Caspian to be there. Nevertheless, she pushed the door open and as she expected the room behind it was empty of the castle's king. She turned around and hastened towards Caspian's chambers, knowing that he would be there, waiting for her to appear in the bed. Again she thought of catching her breath when she reached the door but this time she didn't, she opened the door as she was breathing deeply.

Not expecting her to burst through the door, Caspian looked at her in surprise. As Susan caught her breath, Caspian rose from the chair besides the bed and pulled her into his arms, making sure she was real.

"Where did you come from?" Caspian asked once Susan's breathing had slowed.

"Throne room," she answered, taking in his touch.

"Was I too late, then?" Caspian asked, he had been sure that he had returned to the room before she would reappear there.

"No, I was too early actually," Susan said before she explained about falling asleep during her classes.

"I missed you," Caspian said after they had kissed again.

"I missed you too, and I was so close to seeing you again earlier," Susan replied softly.

"Maybe I should spend all my time in this room, waiting for you to come back, hoping for you to fall asleep earlier than you should," Caspian smiled as he caressed her cheek.

Susan returned his smile, "Yes, if only you weren't king," she joked. "Be where you must be Caspian, I will come to you."

"So what would you like to do while you are here again?" Caspian asked as he sat back down in the chair and pulled Susan into his lap.

"For now, I just want to be where you are. So I suppose staying right here works for me," Susan grinned before she placed her lips on Caspian's. She kissed him slowly and as she noticed that he needed some air she trailed her lips to the sensitive spot beneath his ear.

She heard him gasp softly before he spoke, "I think I can go along with that." One of his hands trailed along her spine, causing her to shiver gently, while the other lay on her thighs. She held one hand in his hair, moving his head to give her better access to his neck. Her other hand trailed down his chest. Carefully she moved it under his shirt and felt his strong muscles. She quickly grew tired of the shirt that was constantly in her way. She stopped caressing his neck and he looked at her slightly disappointed, though she didn't notice. She leaned back a little and with both her hands she pulled his shirt off. Now he was smiling again and he pulled her lips to his. He didn't let her kiss him slowly, instead he put more force and passion into their kiss and she softly moaned at his attention. He put one arm under her knees and the other around her waist. With Susan in his arms still kissing him, Caspian rose from the chair and walked the few steps to the bed. Gently he placed her on the bed and released her lips only long enough to join her there. Her hands were tracing his back and it was then that she hoped that this was her true reality, that the times she had to spend in England were only nightmares. Caspian slowly turned his lips to her neck, returning the feelings she had given him earlier. He revelled at her choice of dress, as it left her shoulders bare. He caressed her collarbone until she pulled his lips back up to hers.

A soft knock on the door halted their ministrations; they grew silent and smiled at each other like little children caught doing something they shouldn't. The person at the door knocked again, a little louder this time. Caspian quickly closed the drapes around the bed and motioned for Susan to stay quiet.

"What is it?" Caspian asked through the door.

"My King, your people await you and Queen Susan," a voice answered.

Caspian sighed, "Let them wait," he whispered to Susan, who laughed softly.

"We shall arrive shortly," Susan answered, though Caspian scowled at her.

"Very well, my Queen," the voice responded.

"They could have waited a bit longer you know," Caspian breathed; his lips only an inch removed from Susan's.

"The people come first Caspian," Susan answered, though she placed her hand in his hair again and pulled his lips to hers.

"And you don't think we are serving our people right now?" Caspian asked as they broke apart, smiling wickedly.

Now it was Susan's turn to sigh, knowing that she really didn't want to practice what she was preaching. "No," she answered. "We are serving ourselves, which, though sometimes necessary, is not what we should be doing now."

They kissed a few more times before Caspian redressed himself and they made their way to the throne room, where Susan was welcomed back happily by everyone.

As the night drew closer and the sky darker, Susan became saddened once more. Though Caspian tried to rekindle what they had experienced earlier in the day, he realised that the prospect of once again returning to England occupied Susan's mind completely.

"I will wait for you," Caspian whispered as they lay in bed together, his arms tightly wound around her waist.

"I will come back as soon as I can, I might day dream again," Susan said attempting to raise her own spirits.

"Do come and find me in time if you do," Caspian smiled. "The thought of you being here without me knowing about it is painful." He placed a gentle kiss on her neck before they fell asleep.

Again Susan felt Caspian's touch lingering on her body; she could still feel the soft pressure of Caspian's lips on her neck. She suffered her agony in silence, walking through the school like a ghost of her Narnian self. She sat through her classes, barely paying attention to her teachers, hoping that their monotonous speech would help her to fall asleep once more. As her history teacher started discussing the Great War Susan found it easy to stare out of the windows. She spotted a small garden on the school grounds and found it remarkably similar to a part of the gardens surrounding the Telmarine castle. It was easier this way, Susan realised. If she could actually see a part that reminded her of Narnia, it was easier to return then when she had to focus her thoughts on envisioning it around her. And so as she closed her eyes, the small garden sketched in her thoughts, she saw the rest of the castle gardens appear around it in her mind's eye. She led her mind from the garden to Caspian's bedchamber and opened her eyes. She smiled to her self knowing that she had again fallen asleep during class. She rolled over in the bed, enjoying the comfort it brought. As she did so, she heard the ruffling of a piece of paper. On the pillow next to her she found a slip of paper.

_Orchard  
__X_

Susan sighed happily as she rose from the bed and dressed quickly. With the note in her hand she rushed to the orchard. "Caspian," she called as she didn't see him there.

Susan spun around as she heard him call her name from behind her. With a soft thumb she saw a book falling onto the soft moss floor before she noticed Caspian climbing down the apple tree. He rushed to her as his feet touched the ground.

"You came," he breathed as he pulled her close.

"Thank you for the note," she smiled before she stood on her toes and placed her lips on his. She was back and she didn't want to waste time with words, after all she had no idea how long she could stay. Caspian felt how desperate she was for him and he complied gladly. As Susan ran out of breath, Caspian moved to her neck and especially the sensitive area below her ear. Susan gasped, but when she opened her eyes she was back in her history classroom. Her teacher stood in front of her desk, looking rather shocked and Susan instantly blushed. Her teacher gave her more homework than she could possibly finish before the weekend but Susan didn't care, she didn't even plan on making the homework anymore. England had become a returning nightmare and she would sit through it if she had to, but she no longer wanted to participate in it.

When at last the day ended, Susan gladly retreated to her room, fully ready to return to Narnia and Caspian once again. As she expected she opened her eyes to the orchard, the sun right above her warming away the thoughts of cold and dreary England. She looked around for a sign of Caspian or where he might be, but all she found was the book that he had dropped from the tree when she had been there before. She lifted the book from ground and found a piece of paper sticking out of it.

_Take me home  
__X_

Susan smiled at Caspian's note and made her way to the library. She quickly looked through the book and realised that it once again concerned Narnia's Golden Age. She found Caspian sitting in a comfortable chair in the library. In fact it was the exact chair she had sat in when she had returned to Narnia the first time.

"Reading up on me again," she said softly as she stood before him.

She saw a smile creep onto his face before he looked up at her, "The more I know about you, the more amazing you become to me."

"Then I must seem extremely amazing to you for every time I see you reading it is about the very first time I was here with my siblings," Susan smiled. "You know books can only tell you so much and I am quite sure that most of these books do not tell all that there is to tell about those times or about me for that matter."

"Then why don't you tell me about it yourself," Caspian answered, placing the book on the table besides him and gathering Susan into his arms. He moved to kiss her before he changed his mind, "You're not going to disappear again, are you?"

"Not until sleep claims me," Susan promised, her nose already touching his.

"Good," Caspian murmured before kissing Susan passionately. "That was rather uncomfortable you know. Having you in my arms one second and holding only air the next," he said as they broke apart.

"You find that uncomfortable, what about waking up gasping in front of your teacher and fellow students," Susan answered, as she easily remembered her embarrassment.

"Yes I suppose you win," Caspian answered before grinning wickedly and claiming Susan's lips again.

"What do you miss most when you are there?" Caspian asked when they had retreated to their bedchamber. He no longer considered it to be just his, even if she was only there once every three days.

"Besides you and everything else, you mean?" Susan asked.

Caspian laughed softly as she boosted his ego, "Yes, besides me I mean."

"Well, I really miss the dances we used to have at Cair Paravel. I wish you could have been there," Susan reminisced. "They were beautiful and I used to dance all night."

"I wish I had been there as well," Caspian whispered. "Do you miss anything else?"

Susan took her time, thinking back to all those years she and her siblings spend in Narnia. "I miss knowing that I could stay here," Susan answered. "Back then we never thought we would ever go back to England, over time we almost forgot that it existed. It became a memory of dream."

They lay in silence for some time, though they were both still quite awake.

"I want to surprise you," Caspian spoke after carefully deciding on an idea. "But in order to do it properly I have to ask you something that I'd rather not ask."

"I'm intrigued," Susan answered, though she usually didn't like surprises, she couldn't think of any surprise Caspian might have for her that she would not love.

"Could you try not to come back early over the next couple of days? So, no falling asleep during classes, just come when it's time," Caspian asked softly as he would much rather she did come as soon as she could, but he would need the time to properly plan the surprise.

"I suppose I could try," Susan answered a bit saddened by Caspian's request. "Are you sure you want me to, though?"

"Oh no, I really much rather you would come to see me as soon as possible but I also want to give you a good surprise," Caspian explained.

"Well then, I should probably give it an actual try, but I can't make any promises. After all, classes are rather dull when I have you here waiting for me," Susan said and for the first time she had a smile on her face while she was about to return to England.

Susan kept true to her promise, during her classes she tried to focus as best she could. And yet she couldn't help thinking about Narnia and Caspian. During recess she walked to the small garden that had reminded her of the orchard the day before. When she got there she could barely imagine that she had thought the two alike. Up close the garden held nothing remotely similar to Narnia. Still, Susan sat down on the stone bench in the centre of the garden and pictured the orchard around her. She closed her eyes for only a second and realising her mistake she opened her eyes immediately. She was nowhere near the orchard, of course, for she was in Caspian's bedchamber. She stretched comfortably on the bed; she might as well enjoy being there. Her eyes moved to Caspian's pillow and again she found a note.

_Stay here.  
__X_

Susan laughed softly to her self, he knew her too well.

"He said you would come, dear Queen," a female voice spoke from outside the curtained bed. Carefully, Susan opened the curtains a little so she could see who had spoken to her. On a stool near the door sat a squirrel, dressed as a lady-in-waiting, looking at Susan sweetly.

"Oh hello," Susan said, not quite sure what to make of the squirrel.

"King Caspian asked me to tell you to stay here, while I inform him of your arrival," the squirrel answered.

"Al right," Susan said. She watched the squirrel get off the stool and out of the room before she closed the curtains again and let herself fall back on the massive bed.

Several minutes passed and Susan became afraid she might soon wake up back in England.

"I thought you weren't going to come back until later," Caspian's voice reached her from outside the bed.

"Actually, I promised to try," Susan answered smiling as Caspian joined her on the bed. "And I really did try."

"So, during what class did you fall asleep this time?" Caspian asked with fake reproach in his voice.

"Well it's not so much a class," Susan answered before explaining about the little garden. "So am I to understand that I am to stay in this room?"

Caspian took his time choosing his words. "Yes, you are."

"And am I to stay here by my self?"

Again Caspian took his time, "I suppose that Narnia will survive without me for a little while. So I could stay with you if you so wish." He sat closer to her and cupped her face in his hand.

"Than I suppose I do wish so," Susan answered as she relaxed into his touch.

"Good," Caspian replied as his nose softly brushed against Susan's. She moaned softly when their lips met.

Too soon, for Susan, Caspian pulled away. "I'd really rather not redo the last time," he said remembering when he had been grasping at air rather than Susan.

"Yes that was uncomfortable, but than again right before that, it was very comfortable," Susan coaxed. She wasn't ready to wake up in England yet, and she certainly wasn't through kissing Caspian. She placed swift kisses on his face and neck, lingering below his ear.

"You don't play fair," Caspian groaned before he pushed Susan back on the bed and captured her lips with his. Susan loved how his weight pressed her deeper into the comfortable bed, however she wanted control over what they were doing and with some help from Caspian she rolled them over. With ease she pulled his shirt from his body and she revelled at the sight of his strong muscles. Slowly she kissed his lower abs and worked her way up to his lips.

"Definitely not fair," Caspian repeated as he sneaked his arm around her waist and rolled them over again.

Susan was sure she had fallen of the bed, though she wondered why it felt so dirt-like. As she opened her eyes she knew what she should have known the moment she hit the floor. She was back in England, lying on her back in the dirt floor of the small garden. The headmistress towered over her and with defeat Susan laid her head back in the dirt.

"Get cleaned up and report to my office immediately ms Pevensie!" the headmistress' voice pierced through Susan's ears. With reluctance Susan got off the ground and dusted of the dirt from her uniform.

"Yes, ma'am," Susan replied before she quickly walked back to her dorm.

Once she had changed into a clean uniform and redone her hair, Susan slowly but steadily made her way to the headmistress' office. She didn't fear this woman, she respected her for sure, but Susan had been a queen and knew how to handle herself around women like the headmistress. Confident Susan knocked on the door and patiently waited to be asked inside.

"Have a seat ms Pevensie," the headmistress started. "It has recently come to my attention that your performance at this school has been slacking to say the least this year and our encounter in the garden only confirmed this. Do you by chance have a legitimate reason for your absentmindedness?"

Susan took a moment to consider her answer, "I do not, headmistress Jones."

"Am I to understand that you are unwilling to defend your lack of active participation?" the headmistress asked.

"No, I simply answered your question truthfully," Susan replied. "I do not have a legitimate reason for my behaviour."

"You understand that I am not only speaking of your participation in class? The girls in your hall have noticed that you are constantly avoiding them and everyone else," the headmistress voiced her concern.

"I assumed as much, ma'am," Susan answered calmly.

"And you have absolutely no explanation for your behaviour?"

"As I said before, not a legitimate one."

The headmistress seemed at a loss for what to do. "Does this mean that you do have a reason?" she asked.

"It does," Susan replied without any further explanation.

"And that is?" the headmistress urged.

"Not relevant at this time," Susan answered curtly.

Stunned, the headmistress stared at Susan. Never had a student sat so calmly before her, especially not when the student was in some form of trouble. Making up her mind, the headmistress spoke again, "Then I have no other option than to discipline you appropriately. You will make an extra credit assignment for all of your courses and attend detention for every day of the coming week. I expect to see improvement in you behaviour starting immediately. Now I believe your," she quickly looked in a file that she held in her hands, "history class starts in five minutes. I am sure you do not want to be late." With that she dismissed Susan.

Susan had taken in mrs Jones words with very little concern. She sat through the rest of her classes with as little effort as she could muster and several of her teachers approached her about her behaviour. But Susan no longer cared, after all this was only a nightmare. And even a daily returning nightmare had to include a weekend free of classes.

Though she hadn't done much that day, Susan felt exhausted and she was glad when her eyes spotted her bed, quickly she dressed for the night and rested her head on her pillow. She was gone within seconds; stretching luxuriously as she noticed the softness of the bed she shared with Caspian around her instead of the harsh bed back in England.

"Now that is not fair," Caspian's voice reached her ears. Susan opened her eyes and found Caspian lying besides her. He quickly gathered her in his arms and kissed her gently. "I wish you were here every morning when I wake up," Caspian sighed softly.

"As do I," Susan answered as she turned on her side so she could properly face Caspian.

"You are early," Caspian noted.

"Do you mind?"

"Only if you are not staying," he answered her sweetly.

"Am I to stay in this room again today?" Susan asked, her face looked innocent but her eyes had a meaningful gleam.

"Only for as long as you want to, you can have free range around the castle once again," Caspian grinned. "Your surprise is fully prepared and tonight I hope we can fully enjoy the experience together."

"How mysterious," Susan replied. "But I suppose I wouldn't mind staying here for a bit longer, that is of course as long as you stay with me."

"I couldn't bare to leave your side now," Caspian answered as he started kissing the side of her neck. Susan closed her eyes in delight as she felt him make his way to her collarbone and on to her shoulder. With the tip of her finger she guided him back to her lips before they kissed lazily. Applying force on his shoulder she pushed him on his back and dragged herself on top of him. There was no need to remove his shirt, for he wasn't wearing one. Susan traced his strong muscles delicately, following her fingers with her mouth, kissing him where ever she wanted. As she moved up his torso, she heard Caspian whisper softly.

"Please don't let it happen again," he closed his eyes as he reached his arms around her waist and turned them over. Relieve spread over his face as this time she stayed in his embrace. He kissed her passionately, enjoying the fact that this time she really would again stay for more than a few stolen minutes.

"I love you," he said as he placed butterfly kisses over her neck and shoulders. It was true, he knew; she made him happier than he had ever been; she awakened feelings in him he had never imagined. His kisses made it impossible for her to reply coherently, instead she moaned softly. Her hands massaged his back as she dug her fingers into it drawing him closer to her. Her skin tensed wherever it touched his and all she wanted was more. As Susan realised that it was her nightdress that kept their bodies apart, she could only think of how to get rid of it. Slowly but steadily she pushed against Caspian's chest, confused he stopped lavishing her skin with kisses and questioned her with his deep dark eyes. She bit her lower lip and her eyes shone with glee. Now only pushing on one of his shoulders, Caspian understood her actions and he rolled onto his back, placing her above him. She placed her knees on either side of him and slowly placed kisses from the nape of his throat, down his sternum to his navel, her hands travelled after her mouth, causing a strong moan to escape Caspian's throat. As she continued to kiss his abdomen, her hands moved to the hem of her dress. With one quick movement she pulled the dress over her head and slowly let her gaze meet Caspian's. His eyes were big with shock as he hadn't expected her to expose herself. However, quickly the shock left his eyes as appreciation took over. He smiled at her wickedly before he swiftly turned them over again. He kissed her deeply, thanking her for trusting him, for loving him (even if she hadn't said it yet, he knew she did) and for coming back to him every time she was torn away from him. Slowly he left her lips and kissed the crook of her neck. Carefully he moved down her chest and admired her breasts, he kissed each gently making Susan whimper in delight.

It didn't take long for the rest of their clothing to disappear and for them to get lost in each other. Susan was glad her first time was with Caspian and though it hurt, she was happy and in love. As they made love she voiced her feelings several times, as did Caspian. Exhausted they happily lay in each others arms. Caspian's eyes closed lazily but Susan kept her open stubbornly.

"Stay awake with me," Susan spoke softly as she noticed Caspian's breathing got slower. Instantly Caspian's eyes shot open as he remembered what would happen if Susan fell asleep.

"Of course," he answered and pulled her closer in his arms. In silence they continued to enjoy each other's company, occasionally kissing and whispering to each other softly.

After some time Caspian's eyes dwelled to the window and he saw the sun had already climbed high into to sky.

"We should get ready," he sighed.

"For what?" Susan asked, she didn't mind spending time in bed with Caspian at all.

"Your surprise of course," Caspian laughed.

"You mean this wasn't it?" she smiled sweetly.

"No, though after this the surprise will be far less impressive, I think," Caspian grinned back.

"Will you tell me what it is then?"

"Perhaps I should, after all you need to properly prepare for it," Caspian said as he trailed his fingers down her spine.

"In what way do I have to prepare for it exactly?" Susan asked curiously, though Caspian's soft touch was very distracting.

"Oh you know, put on clothes, fix your hair," he answered as he placed his fingers in her hair. Instantly one of Susan's own hands shot up to her hair, combing through the mess it had become.

"I must look like a mess," she said as she hid her face against Caspian's chest.

"A beautiful mess," Caspian laughed.

"It's not funny."

"I'm sorry," Caspian said before he softly kissed the top of her head.

"You haven't told me what the surprise is yet," Susan reminded him.

"Right, well I organised a dance in your honour," Caspian answered. "I know it won't be the same as it used to be for you when your siblings were with you but I would love the opportunity to dance with you and so will many others I am sure."

"That is amazing Caspian, thank you. Are you sure you are willing to let me dance with others though?" Susan asked grinning once again.

"If it is what you want to do, I suppose I could stand it."

"And what if I wouldn't want to dance with anyone but you?"

"Then I shall not let you out of my arms for the entire night," Caspian smiled broadly.

The dance was almost as wonderful as the ones Susan remembered from Narnia's Golden Age. Having Caspian there compensated easily for her missing siblings and dancing with him was as amazing as she had imagined. The night was long and warm and so when after several dances Susan needed some fresh air, she and Caspian took a walk through the orchard. Tired of the days' activities they sat on the soft grass. Susan leaned against Caspian's chest as he rested against a tree. In the soft light of the moon and with Caspian's arms around Susan's waist, they fell asleep.

As Susan slowly opened her eyes she remembered her long day and night in Narnia and yet she was more rested than she had been during the rest of the week. She stretched her limbs and was instantly reminded of how small her bed was compared to Caspian's. Turning on her side, she noticed the time and smiled at the idea of the weekend ahead of her; where she would be free to do as she liked, day dream as much as she could. Still smiling Susan closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet around her.

That was, at least, until someone knocked on the door loudly. Susan responded with a grunt and the person on the other side of the door interpreted it as an invitation to push her head around the door.

"Hey Susan," Amy, one of the girls from down the hall, said.

"Morning Amy," Susan replied as she slowly pulled the covers over her head, trying to go back to her peace and quiet.

"Does that mean you don't want to join us at the park?" Amy asked observing Susan's movements.

Susan took a deep breath, she might have wanted to spend her time thinking about Caspian and her other reality but the people in this reality expected her to participate actively.

"You girls go ahead, I might join you later," Susan answered diplomatically.

"Alright, see you then," Amy said before she closed the door again.

Once again taking in the quiet around her Susan noticed that her body was no longer willing to lay still and be as lazy as her mind wished it to be. Slowly she rose from her bed and dressed in her regular clothes. As she thought of what to do with her time in England, she remembered the park her classmate had mentioned. Though she didn't want to spend her time with her classmates, the park had always been one of her more favourite places in the city, especially on warm autumn days. On her way out the door, Susan took an apple from the breakfast table, not intending to stay out for long.

The park was as she had remembered from previous years; warm fall colours surrounded her as the leaves slowly floated from the branches. Lazily, Susan strolled through the park, casually taking bites from her apple. In front of her minds' eye the orange and brown of the park became the lively green of the orchard in Narnia. Susan smiled widely, she had almost reached the other end of the park and she was glad to be able to go back to her dorm room to properly daydream about Narnia and Caspian. Capturing the last fleeting images of the park in her mind, she closed her eyes and stepped on the hard pavement of London streets.

Susan was sure she had heard the crunch of the pavement under her shoes but when she opened her eyes she was in the orchard in Narnia. She smiled brightly as she realised she was now actually sleep walking. Carefully she stepped around a tree and looked for legs that might be dangling down from one of them, hoping to find Caspian in one of his favourite hide-outs. But suddenly she was no longer standing on her feet, in stead she laid on the ground. In a blink the soft grass beneath her turned to harsh asphalt and she felt a sharp pain at her legs and the side of her head. With another blink the soft grass had returned but the pain was still there. Staggering over her was a centaur, almost stepping on her fallen body. With a swift move the centaur turned on its hind legs and stared at Susan in shock. As he recognised her, he instantly bowed his head in respect.

"I am so sorry, your majesty," the centaur apologised.

If Susan hadn't been in pain she would have explained to the centaur that he was at no fault at all, after all it was she who had basically appeared out of no where. Her legs felt broken, or at the least heavily bruised, and she was sure there was something very wrong with her head. Susan closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness behind her eyelids.

In the back of her mind Susan thought she heard soft whispers or maybe the voices came from far away. Her pain had been reduced to a dull ache and her throat felt dry. Blinking quickly afraid that bright light would hurt her head, she noticed the room around her was dark. Slowly she opened her eyes and she recognised the four-poster bed she shared with Caspian. The curtains were drawn around the bed and Susan realised that the voices she had heard came from the other side of the curtains and she was sure one of them belonged to Caspian.

"I don't understand how could she be asleep here?" Caspian asked.

"I expect that she is asleep in both worlds," a voice answered, Susan recognised it as the professors'.

"Yes I understand that, it's just that every time she fell asleep in my arms I felt her disappear. She would be in my arms one second and be gone the next," Caspian explained, his voiced sounded hurt as he recalled her disappearances'. Feeling guilty for causing him pain, Susan closed her eyes again. For the first time she wished she would go back to England and never come back, so she would never hurt Caspian again. But she didn't fall asleep; she heard how the professor consoled Caspian and smiled again once she heard Caspian wish that she would stay forever by his side.

Ready to try out her dry throat, Susan croaked out Caspian's name. It sounded wrong, whenever she had been in Narnia her voice had sounded melodic, now it sounded raspy and coarse. Within a second the curtain around the bed was drawn away carefully and Caspian stood by her side. His face filled with relief. He sat next to her and gently cupped her face in his hand.

"Thank Aslan you are awake," he whispered before he lightly kissed her forehead.

"Yes indeed," Susan answered. "Tell me, how is the centaur?"

"Let's worry about you first," Caspian laughed softly.

"But I feel fine," Susan lied a little.

"Your right leg is broken and your left is heavily bruised and I am sure you have a concussion, my Queen," the professor told her as he stood besides the bed.

"And how are you treating my injuries," Susan asked though she was quite sure she knew the answer already.

"We might have given you a drop from Lucy's potion," Caspian answered, his eyes trailed away from her face as if he felt guilty for using the precious potion.

"I assumed so, I am sure she would have approved," Susan spoke sweetly. "Now we all know the effects of the potion and I am sure I will be fine after some more rest. So please tell me how the centaur is."

"Awaiting his punishment," Caspian said, his voice turned angry as he thought of the centaur.

"Punishment? What for?" Susan asked surprised.

"What for? Do I have to remind you of your injuries?" Caspian asked.

"But it is not his fault," Susan explained, reminding Caspian how she tended to appear out of nowhere and that therefore the centaur had merely been in the wrong place at the wrong time and should not be punished.

"If that is as you wish," Caspian said, though he still felt the centaur had been partially to blame for Susan's injuries.

"I do," Susan answered before she shortly closed her eyes again. Her head was starting to hurt again.

"You must rest, Queen Susan," the professor spoke. "I shall take my leave."

"Thank you professor," Susan answered as she was barely able to keep her eyes open now.

For some time Susan lay there with her eyes closed and Caspian by her side, though neither one slept.

"You should try to sleep Susan," Caspian whispered besides her ear.

"I don't want to leave again," she answered.

"I don't think you will," he smiled though she didn't see it. "You slept for almost an hour before and you didn't once leave."

"But what if I do leave again?"

"Then I will be here waiting when you return once more," Caspian comforted her.

"I love you," Susan replied. "And thank you for always being here."

Again Susan welcomed the darkness behind her eyelids and though she feared she would soon find herself in gloomy England, it stayed dark and silent until she opened her eyes again of her own accord.

For a moment she thought she was alone but as she turned on her side she found Caspian sleeping besides her. She smiled brightly as she realised that she had not returned to England. Or at least she had no memory of being there. Susan now, too, noticed that her legs no longer hurt and she had only a slight headache reminding her of her fall. She bit her lower lip as she watched Caspian sleep, his chest rose and fell softly and a smile played at the corners of his mouth. As she observed his lips she remembered their softness in his kisses, not willing to wait for him to wake up, she placed her lips against his and kissed him into awareness. Though his response was a bit sluggish at first, once he was fully aware of what was going on he returned her kiss with passion, pulling her atop of him and holding her as close as he could.

"Morning," Caspian breathed against Susan's lips.

"Morning indeed," Susan laughed as she happily snuggled into his chest. "Did I leave?" she asked softly, afraid that though she might not remember going to England it still could have happened.

"No love, you stayed here with me."

"Good."

* * *

**Peter's POV**

I dared not believe what they told me had happened to Susan, even though I had not been far away when it happened, I still couldn't believe it.

I was duelling with Edmund, we used sticks since we didn't have swords, when we heard the sirens of the ambulance coming to a stop at the entry of the park. Curious we went to see what had happened. My mouth went dry as I saw here lying in the street.

"Susan!" Edmund screamed from by my side. We pushed through the gathered crowd and rushed towards her. I fell to my knees when we reached her and took hold of her hand.

"Susan, what happened to you?" I questioned softly. Her legs were bent at odd angles and she had a big head wound, that caused the ground around her to turn red with blood. The paramedics pushed me aside as they bandaged her head quickly. They placed her on a stretcher and walked her to the ambulance. Edmund and I walked with them and as I tried to get into the ambulance with her they finally spoke to us.

"What do you think you're doing boy?" one of the paramedics asked me.

"I'm her brother, I'm coming with you," I answered without hesitation and stepped into the ambulance not even waiting for a response.

"Edmund, find Lucy and come to the hospital," I spoke calmly. "Oh and call mother," I had almost forgotten about her as I had grown used to taking care of my siblings again when we were in Narnia with Caspian. Edmund nodded before the doors closed.

They took Susan away from my sight as soon as we reached the hospital, frustrated I paced through the waiting room. It felt like it took forever before Edmund and Lucy joined me. Lucy ran up to me and clutched my waist while Edmund searched for information in my eyes. I raised my shoulders to answer his silent questions and defeated he fell into a chair.

"Where is mother?" I asked after I had calmed Lucy down a bit.

"She's visiting dad at the coast, I left a message for her," Edmund answered solemnly. I nodded, physically preparing myself to care for my siblings once more.

It felt like hours had passed when finally a doctor called for us. We stood together, united for whatever we would have to face.

"No parents?" the doctor asked at first.

"War," I stated matter-of-factly. He nodded.

"As you saw your sister was in an accident. A car hit her, breaking her knees and as she hit the ground she cracked her skull," the doctor explained.

Lucy gasped and placed her hands over her mouth, I softly squeezed her shoulder.

The doctor started walking towards the room where Susan was lying. "We've set her legs and gave her casts. However, her head wound was very severe. We have cleaned and closed the wound but she has slipped into a comatose state," he said as he opened the door to Susan's room.

Lucy ran to her sister's side and cried softly.

"You are welcome to sit by her side for some time, but please realise that she won't wake up until she is ready to do so," the doctor said as he observed Lucy and Susan.

"Thank you doctor," I said as Edmund and I stepped into the room.

The doctor left us alone with Susan. Edmund leaned against the wall before his knees gave out and he sank to the floor. Lucy's cries became more violent until her entire body shook from it. I sat in a chair behind Lucy and pulled her into my lap. Her cries calmed a little but she still cried for several minutes. My own eyes never left Susan. I couldn't comprehend how after everything she had ended up like this. We had been through several wars far more violent and dangerous than London traffic and yet she had always made it through every battle with hardly any injuries to speak off. Susan had always taken care of herself, never before had she done anything without thinking it through and I couldn't believe that she had walked into the street without the slightest inclination of waiting for traffic to pass. This wasn't the only thing I didn't understand. For some reason, even though her body was broken, Susan looked happy. There was a slight smile on her sleeping face.

* * *

**I know it's a bit long for a one-shot (it is 17 pages) but I wanted to tell a story and I couldn't think of any place to create chapters without some of them being extremely short. So you get it all in one :D Please let me know what you think of this. It took me exactly one month to write this story (which btw is exactly how much time passed in Narnia in this story^^)  
There is a small (!) chance that I will write a sequel to this, empasise on small. I have an idea but I'm really busy. School is insane, especially now that I have to start work on my thesis. And I'm also writing other stories, both fanfics and originals. So again, the chance is small but the chance is there.  
Again please let me know what you think of this story. Is it too long, do you miss something? Or do you have a question? Just press that little button and let me know, I always try to reply to reviews.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
